Annexins are a family of calcium- and phospholipid-binding proteins implicated in membrane fusion and ion channel formation. Based on its hexamer structure a new model for annexin-phospholipid bilayer interaction and channel formation has been proposed. We propose to solve the structure of the annexin XII hexamer:phospholipid analog complex in the presence of calcium.